First Step
by YamanakaInoDesu
Summary: This is not a fanfiction I am just looking for some good detailed feedback on my writing/work.I am actually going to continue this writing if it get good feedback. About the plot too So please Give me good, bad or constructive critisisum.


Prologue:

I felt it. The thing girls and boys ALWAYS talk about, the one thing that when your parents say it you cringe and run away. First time ever. Everybody says your first times sucks and guess what? It does. There were many risks involved but I honestly could care less. Yeah I could have gotten an STD big deal. Instead right now im gazing down at my fat belly, my big pregnant belly.

Chapter 1: Week 27-Explination

Im about 7 months along. Surprisingly Shinaru hasn't baled yet. He wants to go through this, and so do I. I'm going to care for this baby and me and Shinaru are going to get married someday. I love him and he loves me. My parents do know, and it was the best thing I ever told them. I was seriously yelled at but what do you expect? Im only 13 years old. An average 13 year old girl named Kisha. Well I was average. I got the worst part over and now all I have to do is delivering, and go through a ton of excruciating pain. It will all be worth it once I give birth to a wonderful child. The other thing that I hate right now is all the side effects. My back hurts and my ankles are swollen up. It is also in the middle of October and its freezing here in Wisconsin. Im hungry all the time, and I am at times, very irritable and moody. Im getting stretch marks of course. I have been going to the gym every morning at 4am after breakfast to kick start my metabolism. The only plus side is being able to watch the baby kick. I would watch it everyday if I could, but I can't. Im getting nervous though because what will happen to school? Shinaru and I are probably going to get a nanny. We both need to attend school to be able to peruse our lives. Everybody says that your life ends if you give birth at 16. What about 13? I still have at least 5 years ahead of me, and by the time I finish the kid will be 5. I know for a fact that adoption is not an option and nor is abortion. Ill just have to live with the choice that I have made.

Day 1 of week 28: I woke up and the sun was shining...off my belly. Everything that I wear is way too small! I need to go maternity shopping very badly. Anyways I guess today is going to be a great day due to the weather and being with my boy toy. Tee hee!

As I was walking out of the door to head to the park I got a phone call. I wobbled over to the phone as fast as I possibly could and picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hey" It was Shinaru.

"What's up?" He didn't reply and, there was a long pause. "Shinaru are you there"

"Yeah"

"What do you need?"  
"Well I sort of can't meet you at the park today."

"Why" I said with confusion

"I have to work"  
"Oh really?"

"Yeah so ill make it up to you tonight at dinner."

"Oh ok well ill talk to you later sweetie I love you."

"Love ya too." I pressed off and set down the phone. Immediately I called up Sashimi my best friend, because I knew if I couldn't hang out with him that I would be bored out of my mind. The phone rang for what seemed like forever. She picked up.

"Hello?"  
"Hey it's me Kisha"

"Oh Hey what's up?"  
"Well Shinaru is going to work so I thought we could hang out today."

"Oh of course just let me get dressed and I'll be right over."

"Sweet you're a lifesaver" I hung up and ran into my living room. I waited for a while an then suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I didn't bother to get up because Sashimi knew to just come right in. I can't handle moving much anymore.

"Wow you've made progress from when I last saw you!" Those were the first things to come out of her mouth. I looked at her full of irritation. I already knew that.

"Yes Sashimi I am pretty aware of that" I replied.

"Well just speaking the truth."

"Oh ok, I see" I looked at her. She was wearing her favorite pair of whit skinny jeans, and a torn pink shirt that was tucked over her belly. Sashimi was also pregnant. We are both 7 months.

"So I heard that your parents told you to stay away from Shinaru, Is that true?" This was difficult for me to answer, seeing as how im not quite sure myself.

"Well last time I talked to them they told me that's no I couldn't be with him."

She stared at me. I'm pretty sure she was watching my eyes lower and my face totally change statuses. I lowered my hand onto my belly.

"Kisha are you ok?"  
"No, I really love him...I think." That's when she placed her hand on my belly and softly rubbed it.

"Kisha, this baby was made by you and by Shinaru. Your parents shouldn't be telling you what to do. This is your baby."

"I know..."

"Seriously Kisha you need to take a stand."  
"I guess I relize that now."

"You're really putting too much on your shoulders. Look I am also pregnant." I looked at her with an obvious expression. "Ok I know you probably knew that already but im happy with my boyfriend. I know you're happy with Shinaru, but seriously Kisha you need to buck up." As she said her final word my mind when off into a dream land. I was pretty unsure of what I was supposed to do. It's a forbidden love.

"Sashimi I need to be alone. Ill call you back tonight, but I really need to make a decision."  
"Alright. Hey don't you dare forget to call me!"

"I won't" That's when I saw her charge out of the room and out of the door. To end it all with a big slam. I let out a huge sigh. What am I supposed to do? I can't just go behind my parent's backs and see him. At the same time I could though. How much do I love him? Or the real question is; am I willing to risk my parent's trust for a person I'm not even sure will pursue a life with me? Im So confused.


End file.
